Jasmine and Sweetpea on the Water
by CampionSayn
Summary: A confession of love in a swimming pool. Is there anything better? errors have been fixed!


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: Though Aido can never truely enjoy what humans call 'fun in the sun' Yori has a way of making him feel like he's really on vacation.

* * *

The grounds all around Cross Institute were all abuzz with the sounds of the day students. Bags filled with their clothing and other possessions decorated the lawn as it was the last day of school and summer vacation started the next day. Most of the students were saying their good-byes to their friends, exchanging their numbers and addresses, many teary eyed girls hugging like it was the last time they were going to see each other.And right in the middle of all the chaos, Yuki Cross and her fellow school prefect and friend Zero stood, keeping everyone in line as they awaited the buses.

They had been awaiting this day eagerly, because once every day student was gone was the moment they didn't have to worry about one of them sneaking into the night students area. Oh, such happy days that would come.Supposing the buses would actually get to the location in the next century.

"Where are those damn things?" The silver haired human turned vampire asked his partner, annoyance written clearly on his face.

"I don't know, maybe they hit a traffic jam?"

Her answer seemed lame even to herself as Yuki stood on tip-toe, leaning over the school gate to get a better look at the road. It stretched for miles, lined with cherry trees and wild flowers, all in bloom thanks to a light rain they had had two weeks ago.

While she enjoyed to sight, Zero lifted himself from where he was sitting, spotting a white clothed figure hiding amongst the school's own folliage. He had really hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the night class so late in the day. It was still quite bright out, so what vampire would come out at the moment?

Unfortunately, before he could move to confront the night student, he ears were assualted by Yuki screaming.

"The buses are here! Everyone grab your belonging and prepare to leave!"

Once the ringing in Zero's ears subsided, he quickly got out of the way as about two-hundred day students made their way to the ancient vehicles.

When Zero turned back towards the trees, he wasn't altogether surprised to see that the night student was gone, leaving nothing in it's wake except faint indentations in the soil. The silver haired hunter made a mental note to look those over later.

After another ten minutes or so of listening to the day students' 'good-byes' and 'I'll call you's', the buses finally left, leaving Yuki and Zero in their wake surrounded in the black smog the giant hunks of metal always left behind.

As soon as they had cleared their lungs, Yuki inhaled the fresh air, considering this small moment of silence to be the start of her summer vacation. The air even had that summer-y taste to it. Whatever that was.

Tilting her head toward Zero, the fawn brown haired girl noted the way Zero's eyes rested on her for a moment before they refocussed on the road or trees. Was he checking her out?

After a few more moments of silence, Yuki was about to start up conversation, when the sounds of gravel moving against the dirt road greeted them.

Looking towards the audible intruder, the only two committee members were greeted by the appearance of the person who would be staying over the summer with them. Wakaba Sayori, or better known as Yori-chan. Nobody called her Sayori except at formal meetings or if they were family, and even then it was restricted to her mother (who had died). Nobody knew why she found her given name annoying, but then, nobody bothered to ask, either.

"Yuki, Zero, the Headmaster wants to see you. Something to do with the night class and transit." The light haired girl said, getting straight to business before even saying 'hello'.

"Oh, no! Not again! I thought we talked about this a week ago?" Yuki complained, moving along with Zero and Yori to the main campus.

"We did. The idiot probably just lied about filling out the paperwork." Zero replied, narrowing his eyes, his head beginning to pound. The Headmaster, their adoptive "dad" did this often, saying "Yes the paperwork is turned in... I think." And every single time, it was the **wrong** paperwork. It was really starting to piss Zero off.

"Aw, come on. He might have done it and the renal company is just treating him badly. You two should have more faith in the Headmaster. He does try his best... Most of the time... Sometimes." Yori said, her own words lacking true conviction.

* * *

When the three of them got to the Headmaster's office Yuki and Zero went in, but Yori gracefully declined being part of the discussion to follow. She really didn't want to be around if Zero finallty decided to finally slam the Headmaster's desk against the Headmaster. When the door shut, the day student decided to visit the Sun Dorms' garden.

Making her way down the stairs, Yori recalled a few things that had been going on lately.

A good two months ago, Yori had told Yuki that she knew that Zero and the Night class were all vampires.

This news, at the time, had been recieved with mixed feeling. Yuki had been frightened at first, fearing for Zero. Then the dark haired girl had become sad that Yori hadn't told her sooner. Zero had avoided her for reasons she still didn't know. And the Headmaster had been more serious than Yori could have thought him ever to be. It had scared her a little.

Headmaster Cross had first asked if she had told anyone. Yori admitted that she had already told Aido of the night class months before. Cross had then asked how long she had known. Over a year, she had replied.

To her astonishment, her has reverted back into that very happy, chipper person of before after that answer was given. He didn't even bother** trying **to erase her memories like Yuki had said he might. He had actually asked if she would like to stay over the summer with Zero and Yuki, and maybe become a committee member after break.

She had said yes to both questions.

Her father always left for Argentina during the summer, leaving her alone in their family home, alone. Staying with friends would be a nice change. And yes to the committee question, because frankly, she wanted Yuki and Zero to have more time to sleep. They were practically insomniacs as it was.

Yori smiled, Yuki had been so happy when she had heard the news.

Finally, Yori reached the gardens of the Sun Dorm. Shadows played around as a light wind picked up, causing the old trees surrounding the area to allow their leaves to dance to and fro. 'Little spinners.' Yori thought absently, grabbing the hose some of the students had left running.

As she moved about the area, lightly watering the grass and some of the more dehydrated plants, light blue eyes observed her from under the shade, avoiding the sunlight.

Turning on her heel, Yori slid her thumb into the hole of the hose, causing the water to create a kind a kind of waterfall, making it easier to water the more delicate flowers. The baby's breath was in full bloom, so the dark eyed girl was very carefull of them. They didn't last very long anyway, so she wanted to make sure she didn't accidentally rip them to sheds with the water. They were her favorite, after all.

Behind her, the pair of eyes began to glint slyly, moving with careful steps closer to the young female while she was distracted.

Without sound, without any notice, two large, yet dainty hands placed themselves before Yori's eyes, causing her to lightly gasp, dropping the hose in the process. Yori's own hands placed themselves atop the ones covering her eyes, feeling light, soft skin under her fingers.

"Guess who."

The voice who spoke the words was so familiar to Yori that she almost flinched. But, insteed settled for annoying who the voice belonged to.

"The artist formerly known as Princess?"

"Guess who."

"The doorman at The Sphere?"

"Guess who."

"The green faery?"

"GUESS WHO!"

"Hmmmm... Aido?"

The hands covering her eyes finally released and then gripped Yori's shoulders, spinning her around to face the blonde aristocrat, a pouting face adorning him, "You just ruined my fun."

"I'm sorry. What are you doing out? Isn't it, like, five in the morning for you?"

"Yes. But all those day students were so freakin' annoying this morning! I could barely catch a moment of peace and then- BOOM! Those... grrr." Aido complained, his left brow twitching and providing light amusement for the human before him.

"So, I thought maybe I'd come see you. You are staying the summer and thought maybe you'd like to visit town or something."

"That would be nice, but I'd have to ask the Headmaster first."

"Well, let's go ask, then."

"Can't he's in discussion with Yuki and Zero about the buses for the night students. He might not have filed the paperwork."

"Oh goody!" Aido commented, very happy all of a sudden. He had hoped he'd get to spend more time with Yori before he had to leave. Over the past few months, their friendship had strengthened a great deal. Most of his friends in the night class couldn't understand it, really. Ever since he had started seeing her, he had gotten used to taking blood tablets and had actually started to act friendly towards Zero without any prompts from Kaname.

Some said Yori had a good influence on Aido, some thought he was just trying to brainwash her to suck her dry. It was all very humorous, really.

"Yes... Well, while we wait would you like to go for a swim?" Yori questioned, wiping some sweat from her neck. Even if they were well shaded, the heat was still getting to her.

"Sure, but I don't have a suit with me."

"All you need is your underwear. You are wearing some, right?" The light haired girl asked jokingly, noting the blush quickly coming up Aido's neck line.

"Of course I do!"

"No need to be like that. It's fine if you don't."

That comment had him stringing out a very poor attempt at a comeback as Yori laughed wickedly, her eyes glintling much like the aristocrats' often did.

* * *

The pool that resided in the night dorm's garden was in itself a piece of art. The tiles at the bottom of the large square was deep purple with little blue designs of orchids and roses. The decoration surrounding it wasn't bad either. Vases were positioned all around, under the large oak trees, protecting most from the sun, filled with jasmine blossoms and sweet-pea, creating a soothing effect.

Ignoring all of this, Aido was trying very hard not to stare as Yori removed her clothing, leaving herself with nothing but her black, lacy underwear and bra. If he was like a human male, Aido would have probably pounced her or turned to jelly. However, since he was vampire, he had a pinch more control than that.

As long as he didn't look directly at her.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Yori called, wading over to him from the other side of the pool, looking like some water nymph from Greek myth.

"Of course," He said," Just give me a minute, these clothes were just cleaned." He lied, stalling.

"Okay." She replied, diving under the surface and gliding to the center, spinning a bit, her hair making light movement that made her look so--

Aido slapped himself. Bad thoughts, bad!

Turning, the blonde sat on a tacky chair made from plactic and white metal, removing his own clothes, starting with his shoes.

From beyond his line of vision, the light haired girl who had had previously been watching, was now observing him. It was only fair. If they had never met each other, there would have probably one or two times that one or the other would have hit on one or the other...

Blinking, Yori's dark eyes narrowed. Where had that idea come from? She wasn't usually this hormonal around guys. Hell, she rarely held much interest in guys at all.

"Okay, I'm coming in."

Raising her head back towards Aido, Yori's breath caught in her throat for a second or two. There he was. Wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers and a deep red blush covering everything above his neck.

She couldn't help it. Laughter welled up in her throat and escaped to hit him in the face as she fell back into the water.

"What's so funny?!" He demanded, nearing the edge of the pool, firsts clenched in irratation.

"You looked like such a prude! I'm sorry, are you afraid to be without a t-shirt? Would you like your pants back?" She teased, continuing to laugh while trying to stay afloat.

"I am not a prude!" Aido shouted indignantly, slowly lowering himself into the water, goosebumps forming along his arms.

The laughter in Yori's eyes remained, but she stopped openly mocking the blonde vampire, observing him once he was fully covered in the warm water. She had never seen him wet, and thought that he looked charming. Even if he was still pouting at her.

"You look cute like that."

Snapping out of her observations, Yori's eyes were quickly directed at Aido's, both serious.

"Eh?"

"In your underwear. You look cute." Aido continued, somewhat sheeepishly, his blush spreading and making him look like a giant apple.

"So do you." Yori replied, a blush of her own setting in, though not nearly as thick as Aido's.

How did the conversation suddenly turn into this?

Above their heads, the sun was finally leaving, it's light being absorbed by the moon as it peaked over the nearby mountains. The atmospere changing along with it. The trees suddenly becoming silent and the pool lights switching on swiftly, casting Aido and Yori's shadows.

"Feeling tired, still?" Yori asked, moving towards Aido slowly. When she reached him where he was sitting on the pool's steps, she sat patiently, yet nervously.

"A little." He replied,"Why?"

"Want to play a game?"

"Sure..."

"Twenty questions?"

"Okay."

Becoming bolder, the light haired female leaned back, leveling her hands behind her head like a pillow, floating away from the vampire by a foot.

"Have you ever had a serious relationship?"

If Aido wasn't used to this girl, he might have been shocked by this question. He chuckled, 'Only a human could ask such a personal question right off the bat.'

"Not really. Girls keep breaking it off."

"Only the girls break it off?"

"Yep."

"What was your longest relationship?"

"Maybe five months."

"Have these girls only ever been vampires?"

"Yeah."

"Ever thought of dating humans?"

This was getting weird. "Sometimes, but my father wouldn't be very happy."

"You always do what your father tells you?"

"Usually..."

Suddenly intigued, Yori turned back to Aido, eyes focussing closely on him, reading his body language. The question she wanted to truly ask him would be difficult if she thought he might be lying.

"Aido, this next question is important, so please try to asnwer as well as you can. If it's none of my business, that's fine. But I would really like an answer."

Glancing up, Aido could tell that the conversation had turned rather serious very quickly. The tone in his friend's voice had suddenly turned. Turned to what, Aido wasn't entirely sure, but he was certainly paying attention now.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Would you like to take a chance on me?"

The pupils in Aido's eyes, if one were to look closely at that moment, shifted into tiny pen pricks, making him suddenly look somewhere scary. However, he just stood there for a moment or two, staring at the suddenly very red human in front of him who was currently keeping every part of herself below the eyes underwater.

To Aido, Yori had been a very good friend, and when he had first met her she wasn't one of those girls who threw themselves at his feet. This had always made her attractive to him, and perhaps a little part of him did want more. But another part of him gave warning not to ruin this friendship they had built.

But then, he had always been one wanting to defy tradition if he could possibly help it.

Moving under the surface, the water coming up to his neck, the blonde vampire gracefully made his way over to the small female. She had suddenly taken on the look of someone who felt... ashamed, maybe. Perhaps she felt guilty for putting Aido into this position.

She hadn't looked up to see or hear his answer, and had assumed that he had left, considering there was no noise. It came to a great surprise to her then, when she felt two stong, soft arms circle around her in an embrace.

Raising her head, Yori's deep eyes were greeted by two stiking, winter blue eyes.

After a moment of simply staring at the other, Aido finally spoke, his tone holding nigh anger nor harsh intent, "Yes. I would very much like to take a chance on you. Would you like to take a chance on me?"

His answer came quickly and without second thought in the form of two warm lips connecting with his.

The kiss was shy, but when Yori almost pulled away, Aido put himself into it. Their lips stayed together for a full forty seconds before they parted again, leaning forheads together in loving tenderness.

Neither noticed the wind picking up, or the scent of jasmine and sweet-pea becoming intertwined, creating a sweet intoxicating atmospere. They were for too busy in keeping the other close, making this new feeling last a little longer.

"Hanabusa..." Yori uttered, causing Aido to inhale lightly. The sound of his given name on her lips was far too wonderfull.

Giving the blonde another peck on the lips Yori asked, "I can call you that, right?"

Deepening the kiss, Aido replied in total happiness, "Always."

"Hanabusa... I, uh--"

"Yori, I, "uh", you too." The vampire replied, grinning.

And that was how they were found almost two hours later by Aido's cousin. Floating together, embraced and surrounded in water, the scent of jasmine and sweet-pea tracing the wind and the light from the pool giving them an ethereal glow.

* * *

Okay, let me just say that I realize this was probably corny as hell, but I'd also like to say that I'm not changing this! I worked hard on this!

Please review and tell me if this was good or not, I thrive on attention from you readers!


End file.
